Fragile
by Seto-Hiei012
Summary: Yo. Pairing is RyouBakura and the rating is for safety. R&R as always, and long live yaoi.


_ Fragile_

_ Seto-Hiei012_

__

I woke up to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock being sent to the Shadow Realm and a maliciously laughing Bakura. I got up, snatched the Sennen Ring away from him and hid somewhere that he'd never look. When I came downstairs, he was sitting on the couch playing Driver 3 and cackling mirthfully as he blasted some innocent bystanders away with an uzi. I made breakfast for us both, ate and went back upstairs to take a shower. I got dressed and as I started to leave, Bakura came up behind me and pressed his hand into mine, startling me and making me turn around. He crushed his lips against mine so hard that he pushed me into the wall, leaving me gasping for air. Work was as boring as usual, but memories of that literally bruising kiss kept surfacing, making me blush and touch my lips.

_I've been walking around all day, thinking_

_I think I have a problem, I think I think too much_

_I've been taught to hold back my tears and avoid them_

_But you've made pain into something I could touch_

I came home far too late for my liking, and I knew it was my fault. I had gotten off work early, but I had made a side trip to the arcade then walked around town for awhile, just thinking about Bakura and what that kiss this morning had meant to him. As soon as I walked through the door, Bakura was on me about the late hour. "Where the hell have you been? Do you know how long I've been up, waiting for you?'' He screamed, staring maliciously into my eyes as he spoke. "'I hate it when you do this, but that doesn't matter to you." I said, holding my cheek as I stared up at him."All that matters to you is yourself. I should have known that all that matters to Bakura is Bakura!" I screamed.

_I've been walking around all day, laughing_

_Think I'd be better off without you here_

_And I bet you are sweet and hard to get over_

_So I'll cry and people will stop and stare_

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! You do and I'll kill you with my bare hands!" My yami roared, back-handing me as hard as he could. I could do nothing, except let the tears fall from my cheeks. I stared at him for a few moments more, then turned and ran down the hall to my bedroom where I threw myself on the bed and sobbed.

_Now that's ok...let them stop and stare_

A few hours and about three thousand tears later, I reached out to turn on the radio and felt a hand curl around mine. I jumped and sat up, suddenly staring into the chocolate eyes of my yami. He looked...remorseful somehow. I pulled my hand away and glared at him. "What do you want? Going to slap me again?" I asked bitterly.

_I am fragile_

_I am hopeless_

_I'm not perfect_

_But I am free..._

He sighed and leaned forward to look into my eyes. I pulled away and turned my head. He straddled my waist, forcing me to look at him and leaned forward to cup my chin into his hands. "No, Ryou. I came to apologize for that. I didn't mean it and you know it." He said gently, pressing his forehead to mine. He leaned in as if to kiss me but I pulled away. He came closer and I tried to squirm so I could get away, but as he began to kiss my neck, I started to reconsider.

_I've been walking around all day, waiting_

_And waiting is all I seem to do_

_Cause I never get it unless I'm fed it_

_But this time I'll just have to_

He slowly moved off of me and gently pulled me to his chest. I tried to pull away but found myself trapped in his embrace. He held me tightly as if the world would end if he let go. "Bakura, why are you being so nice now?" I asked, looking up into his eyes again. He said nothing, but eased me down to the bed with a gentleness that defied his usual nature toward me. He leaned down to nuzzle my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my neck and lying down on top of me.

_Yeah this time I'll just have to..._

"No, Bakura...Not right now, I'm still mad at you." I said, crawling out from under him and crossing my legs under me. He sighed and looked at me."I guess I had it coming, didn't I?" He asked as he lay down beside me and put his head in my lap. "I am sorry, Ryou. I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have yelled at you anyway...I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice muffled as he crawled up to bury his face in the crook of my neck.

_I'm still fragile_

_I'm still hopeless_

_I'm not perfect_

_But I am free..._

"Bakura, stop. Stop it." I said, anger trickling into my voice as he left a trail of warm kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. I sighed and looked down at him. He seemed genuinely sorry for hitting me and I respected that but nothing he did would make me stop being angry with him. Yet looking into those eyes, I lost my anger and gave up. I chucked to myself and congratulated myself on my naivety. I couldn't stay mad at him, and he knew that so he was exploiting it.

_So you're not around...am I finished?_

_If you're not around that's too bad_

_Hope you're safe and sound, not alone now_

_'cause you know I believe in you_

He crawled out of my lap and lay down, pulling me to his side. I put one arm across his shoulders as I stroked his chest gently, leaning my head against his and closing my eyes. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer, tucking my head beneath his chin and rubbing my back. He pressed his forehead to mine after awhile and I felt a spark as our lips touched. He looked down at me and nuzzled my hair, his strong hands massaging out all the little quirks of pain that his hitting me inflicted.

_I am fragile_

_I am hopeless_

_I'm not perfect_

_But I am free..._

Waking up the next morning with his arm wrapped around me, his head resting on mine, and his face drained of all the despair and anger that filled it by day made me feel...better. Somehow, I know that I'll never see him in the same light as before again. He has changed and the transformation all began with one mind-blowing kiss and a strangely safe feeling.


End file.
